


Лишний человек

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Вернуться с войны можно телом, но не душой.





	Лишний человек

**Author's Note:**

> русреал, насилие, обсценная лексика, смерть персонажа

Глеб возвращается домой ранним утром. Железнодорожный вокзал встречает его тоскливым гулом поездов и серым светом. Облачно, к обеду пойдет дождь.

Он закидывает на плечо ремень пропыленной сумки и неуверенно шагает по перрону. То и дело его обгоняют нагруженные чемоданами люди и иностранцы с огромными рюкзаками. Кажется, немцы. Что они забыли в этой глуши?

На стоянке у вокзала к нему подходят несколько таксистов, он не торгуется, хотя знает, что цену задрали. Видавший виды жигуленок с грязными темно-зелеными боками пахнет бензином и старой машиной.

— Проездом? — спрашивает таксист в засаленной серой куртке.

— Домой, — кратко отвечает Глеб и отворачивается к окну. Больше они не разговаривают, только слушают печально хрипящее радио всю дорогу.

За пять лет город изменился. Не стал чище, не стал красивее, просто изменился. Тут и там повырастали пестрые торговые центры, одни магазины сменились другими, недостроенный жилой комплекс наконец избавился от металлического ограждения и обзавелся окнами, за которым просыпается жизнь.

— Останови у ларька.

Таксист послушно тормозит у круглосуточного киоска, зевает. Глеб расплачивается и выходит в прохладное утро.

В киоске пахнет чем-то кислым, усталая кассирша молча пробивает ему бутылку светлого пива. Глеб сгребает мелочь из лотка и ссыпает ее в карман. Теперь при ходьбе она негромко позвякивает.

Родной двор, в котором он родился и вырос, остался прежним. Детская площадка с облупившейся от времени краской, переполненные мусорные баки, в которых роется бомж с грязным мешком за плечами. Бомжа Глеб помнил — Пал Палыч, пьянчуга и интеллигент; говорили, при советах он был партийным функционером, уважаемым человеком.

Сейчас Пал Палыч едва стоит на ногах, но упорно и методично складывает в мешок бутылки. Судя по звяканью, улов у него сегодня неплохой.

Глеб садится на лавочку и открывает пиво. Вкуса он не чувствует, только холод и влагу стекла. Окна его квартиры на третьем этаже темны, все еще спят.

Сегодня среда, Тамара наверняка отсыпается после смены, а Егорка, должно быть, у бабки на даче.

— Допьешь, бутылочку отдашь? — сиплым голосом просит Пал Палыч.

Глеб делает глоток и отдает бомжу пиво. Тот бормочет слова благодарности и шаркающей походкой удаляется. 

На улице становится светлее, по двору идут первые люди. Мрачные, со спящими глазами. Отлаженный за много лет механизм со скрипом запускает свои шестеренки, еще чуть-чуть — и жизнь закипит.

Глеб сидит на лавочке, курит и смотрит в окна своей квартиры. Он вспоминает Тамару, ее темные, вьющиеся у висков волосы, ее любимую ночную рубашку с обтрепанным кружевом на плечах. Он вспоминает, как по утрам она долго лежит в кровати с открытыми глазами. «Собираюсь с силами», — говорила она. 

Теперь Глеб понимает ее. Он тоже собирается с силами.

К десяти на площадку высыпают первые дети. Незнакомые мальчишки со смуглыми лицами и черными волосами, они говорят на своем языке и громко смеются. Глеб не помнит их, он вообще многое позабыл за это время.

Он тушит последнюю сигарету, сминает пачку и выбрасывает ее в урну. Во рту солоно, ему бы сейчас пригодилось недопитое пиво, чтобы заглушить табачный привкус.

Выломанный домофон подъезда все так же неисправен, он поднимается на третий этаж, отмечая, что стены перекрасили в синий. Дверь все та же, ключ бесшумно проворачивается в замке.

В прихожей пахнет едой, кремом для обуви и чем-то неуловимым. Должно быть, это запах дома. Глеб не уверен.

Он разувается, аккуратно ставит грязные ботинки на коврик, снимает сумку и проходит вглубь квартиры. Он чувствует себя незваным гостем.

Тамара спит, разметав по подушке длинные волосы. Когда он уезжал, жена носила короткую стрижку. Разве волосы растут так быстро? 

Ночная рубашка ему незнакома. На тонких бретелях, коротенькая, во сне она задралась, и Глебу видны белые ляжки с курчавым треугольником лобка. 

Лица жены он не видит, оно закрыто волосами.

Глеб осторожно присаживается на краешек кровати и касается теплого плеча. Тамара не просыпается, только дергает рукой, словно силясь стряхнуть насекомое. Глеб убирает руку и уходит на кухню.

Новый чайник. Новая сахарница. Другие цветы на подоконнике. 

Пять лет.

Он пьет чай из незнакомой кружки с надписью «С Днем Защитника Отечества!» и удивляется про себя: неужели Егорку уже поздравляют с 23 февраля?

Тамара просыпается ближе к полудню, идет в ванную, долго шумит водой. Выходит на кухню обнаженной, с тюрбаном из полотенца на голове. Застывает.

Глеб тоже замирает, боясь спугнуть ее, смотрит неотрывно, изучая заново.

Тамара еще молода и все так же красива. Белая полная грудь, крутые бедра, чуть выпуклый живот в белеющих полосах растяжек. Они появились после Егорки, поэтому ничуть не портили ее.

Тамара охает и странным жестом пытается прикрыться. Словно он незнакомый мужчина. Словно она чужая ему женщина. 

— Глеб?.. — хрипло и как-то неуверенно спрашивает она.

— Я.

— Ты живой… ты живой!

Глеб кивает, неосознанно трогая себя за руку. Рука теплая, чуть шершавая. Живой.

— Я думала, ты умер. Все думали…

— А я живой.

Тамара обнимает его неловко, словно они мало знакомы.

А затем, словно разом ослабев, грузно оседает на табурет. Тюрбан из полотенца на ее голове разваливается, мокрые волосы змеями липнут к покатым плечам. 

— Мы хоронили пустой гроб, — говорит она, и голос ее похож на шелест бумаги. — Поминки были. Приходили люди. Свечку за тебя ставили в церкви.

Глеб молча пьет чай. Ему нечего ответить. Он ведь и сам себя похоронил. Там, в душном темном подвале. 

— Егорка?

— У бабки на даче. В субботу должен вернуться.

Глеб кивает.

Тамара вздрагивает от сквозняка, потянувшего из открытой форточки, уходит. Возвращается уже одетая, с туго стянутыми в пучок волосами. Ее глаза красны, но слез не видно.

— Ты голодный?

Глеб прислушивается к себе и ничего не чувствует, но кивает. Тамара начинает суетиться у плиты, разогревая суп и жареную картошку.

Глеб помнит, что жена готовит вкусно, но, зачерпывая суп и отправляя в рот ложку, не понимает вкуса. К своей еде Тамара не притрагивается, только крошит белыми пальцами кусочек хлеба.

— Мне бы помыться. Есть чистые вещи?

— Найдутся. Я твоего ничего не выкидывала. Просто убрала на антресоли.

Глеб кивает, уходит в ванную. В стаканчике с зубной пастой и ярко-розовым женским станком он видит мужскую бритву с тремя лезвиями. Возле флаконов с шампунями — пену для бритья.

У Тамары есть мужчина, понимает он.

И ничего не чувствует.

Так Глеб возвращается домой.

Егорке восемь. В последний раз Глеб видел его толстым трехлетним карапузом в джинсовом комбинезоне. 

Сын не узнает его, это Глеб понимает по взгляду. Напряженному, тревожному.

— Я твой папа.

— Мама рассказывала о тебе. Ты похож на фотографии. Глаза синие, как у меня. И шрам вон тут. — Мальчишка проводит пальцем по губам.

Глеб касается рта, трет шрам жесткой ладонью. 

Для Егорки он сейчас чужак. Незнакомец с фотографий, смутный образ из рассказов матери.

Как и Егорка для Глеба. Воспоминание из другой жизни.

— В первый класс идешь?

— Уже во второй. И на футбол хожу.

— Молодец. 

— Саша говорит, у меня хорошо получается. Говорит, что надо стараться и возьмут в команду.

— Все правильно он говорит. Старайся.

Егорка кивает, ковыряет носком тапочка пол, понурив голову. На шее темнеет приметная родинка в виде полумесяца, Глеб и забыл про нее.

Егорке явно скучно, он смотрит в окно, на футбольное поле, где шпана с криками гоняет мяч.

— Беги уже.

Егорка веселеет, надевает кроссовки и хлопает дверью. Из кухни выглядывает Тамара, ее руки в муке, передник тоже испачкан белым.

— Надо было ему про мусор напомнить, — говорит она, чуть хмурясь.

— Давай я вынесу.

Он переобувается и берет мешок. Он дурно пахнет и подтекает мутными красноватыми каплями. Возле мусорки копошатся пацаны лет двенадцати, хихикают и озираются, явно что-то задумали. Глеб выбрасывает мешок и в эту же секунду слышит выстрел. Серию выстрелов.

Он падает на землю и закрывает голову руками. Если автоматчик, может пронести.

Ему требуется долгая минута, чтобы понять: не автомат — бомбочки.

Пацаны убегают с громким хохотом. Глеб встает и отряхивает одежду. Земля возле свалки покрыта мелким мусором.

Он оглядывается. Две девочки лет десяти, прыгавшие на скакалке, замерли и удивленно смотрят на него.

Глеб закуривает, в голове все еще гремит эхо выстрелов.

Акустика многоэтажек похожа на горы.

Глеб вдруг понимает, что не помнит дня рождения сына. И дня рождения жены. Не помнит и домашнего телефона, не помнит, какого цвета глаза у матери.

Эхо выстрелов и душный подвал выбили из него все лишнее. 

И кое-что важное.

Глеб с трудом вспоминает себя.

Он помнит Сашку Шубина тощим пацаном в драной футболке. Они частенько гоняли с ним мяч до темна, пили холодную газировку из ближайшего ларька, болтали до глубокой ночи. Саша был из тех пацанов, что не хотят возвращаться домой и оттягивают этот момент до последнего.

Глеб не раз видел синяки у него на спине и шее, частенько делал вид, что не замечает огромных фингалов. Отец Сашки был пьяницей и по синьке знатно колотил и жену, и сына. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, Сашка оставался ночевать у Глеба. Стеснялся этого жутко, но домой возвращаться не хотел больше.

— Живой…

— Живой, — соглашается Глеб, подпирая плечом дверной косяк.

Руки у Сашки слабеют — из пальцев вываливается ручка спортивной сумки и мокрый зонт. Он в два шага пересекает прихожую и застывает. Видно, что он хочет обнять его, но вместо этого протягивает руку. Глеб жмет ее, отмечая, что ладонь у Сашки большая и горячая.

Водку Сашка пить так и не научился. Морщится, цедит рюмку. Свою стопку Глеб опрокидывает залпом, после первой не закусывает. Армия крепко вбила нехитрую науку. Глеб не был склонен к алкоголизму, но при необходимости мог выпить все, что горело. Тамара свою рюмку лишь пригубила. 

Разговор за столом идет о вещах отвлеченных. Сашка рассказывает о работе — после армии устроился дальнобойщиком, думал пойти на заочку, да так и остался за баранкой. Тамара говорит о матери, о Егорке. Глеб молчит. О службе говорить не хочется, о плене и подавно.

В час ночи Тамара уходит спать, плотно притворив дверь кухни. Сашка опрокидывает еще одну стопку и, окончательно захмелев, заплетающимся языком просит у Глеба прощения.

— За что?

— За Тому. За дом твой. За Егорку, — хриплым голосом говорит Сашка и склоняет голову. Во всей его позе читается странная покорность, Глеб думает, что вздумай он сейчас избить его, Сашка принял бы побои со смирением. Как когда-то в детстве от отца.

Но Глеб спокоен. Он ищет внутри себя злость или затаенную обиду, но не находит ничего, кроме пустоты.

Часть него, та часть, что могла бы испытывать ярость и ненависть, словно отмерла за ненадобностью.

— По одной и в койку, — говорит Глеб и твердой рукой разливает водку по разномастным рюмкам.

Они выпивают, и Сашку срубает окончательно. Он едва доходит до дивана и падает там тяжелым мертвым телом. По привычке Глеб читает его пульс и уходит в комнату. 

Тамара не спит. Сидит на кровати в новой ночнушке на тонких лямках, листает старый альбом. Глеб помнит его: обложка в плоских раковинах, сине-белые страницы с кораблями. Они купили его на отдыхе в Сочи. Ездили летом, как раз перед его второй командировкой в Афган, которая растянулась на пять лет.

— Ты изменился, — говорит она. — Похудел очень.

— Плохо кормили, — коротко отвечает он и раздевается.

Он знает, как выглядит: ребра наперечет, впалый живот, худые руки и ноги с выпирающими суставами. Он взбирается на Тамару так, как делал это сотни раз до этого, разводит ее белые ляжки. Она не отказывает ему, лежит тихая, словно пришибленная, почти не двигается. Его хватает ненадолго, он спускает как мальчишка после десятка судорожных толчков.

Тамара вытирает промежность куском туалетной бумаги, стоящей на тумбочке, отворачивается к стене.

Глеб с минуту смотрит на изгиб ее плеч, талии и бедер. Думает о Егорке. Думает о Сашке. Все ему представляется ясно, отчетливо. И только мысли о себе видятся ему утренним туманом.

Он и сам как туман: подуй — и развеется.

Им нужна высота.

В горах занять место повыше — значит выжить.

Они идут долгие часы. Не оступаясь, не глядя вниз. Они опытны, все до единого.

Глеб идет впереди, карманы разгрузки тянут патроны, плечо привычно режет тяжесть винтовки. Он неважный муж, хороший снайпер и плохой человек. Так бы он рассказал о себе, если бы кто-нибудь спросил. Но никто не спрашивает. Горы делают людей молчаливыми, скупыми на каждый звук.

Обстрел начинается неожиданно. Огневая точка севернее пика, они пригибаются к земле и прячутся за камнями. Глеб привычным жестом укладывает винтовку в ложбинку меж камней, щеку обдает влажным теплом. Это Длинному снесло полчерепа. Слишком длинный, даже скрючившись не смог спрятать голову. Жалко парня.

Глеб работает четко, технично. Его наводчик хорош. Они с Рустемом отлично понимают друг друга.

Перестрелка оказывается долгой. С обеих сторон работают снайперы, а это значит, что победит самый усидчивый.

Удача на их стороне. 

Глеб кладет двоих, Сорока и Выхин еще по одному. Выждав на всякий случай еще час, они выползают из своих укрытий. В ноздри бьет острый запах крови и мочи. Привычное дело — после смерти мышцы расслабляются, все жидкости выходят наружу.

Единогласно решают оставить Длинного здесь. Выгребают у него из кармана все боеприпасы, присыпают камнями и песком. Они вернутся за ним сразу, как займут высоту, нет смысла тащить с собой восемьдесят килограммов мертвеца.

Но высоту они так и не занимают, половину отряда кладут еще на подходе, другую половину… лучше бы положили.

Глеб просыпается в поту. Во рту привкус крови, на простыне под ним — мокрое пятно. Не обмочился, просто сильно вспотел.

Ванная облицована новым кафелем. Зеленым и белым, с узором из цветов. А зеркало старое. И Глеб в нем тоже старый.

Умыв лицо, он долго смотрит в отражение. Мужик по ту сторону стекла щурится от яркого света, кривит перечеркнутый шрамом рот. У незнакомца узкое бледное лицо, подбородок и щеки припорошены седой щетиной, ежик волос присыпан пеплом.

Незнакомец скалится.

Глеб понимает, что разучился улыбаться.

Тамара уходит на смену. Оставляет на столе записку: «Котлеты на плите, лапша в холодильнике. Купите сахара и туалетной бумаги».

Глеб испытывает дежавю. Когда-то давно в этой же кухне мать оставляла ему похожие записки. Давно дело было, лет двадцать назад. Мать померла, когда он переходил в десятый, батя держался до его дембеля. Как дождался, так и умер.

Глеб без аппетита ковыряет котлеты, пьет воду из-под крана, на языке оседает вкус хлорки. Сушняк. Не те уже годы.

На кухню выходит Сашка. Помятый, с мокрым лицом и зачесанными назад волосами. Он открывает холодильник и присасывается к банке с огурцами. Глеб смотрит, как шевелится под кожей выступ кадыка, вспоминает, как инструктор по рукопашке учил их ломать трахею одним ударом.

— Котлеты есть.

Сашка отмахивается, разводит из остатков варенья на дне банки морс, жадно пьет.

— Не смогу я спиться как папаша, — мрачно говорит он, делая большие глотки.

Глеб вспоминает старшего Шубина. Здоровенный был мужик, с вечно опухшей мордой, красноглазый и мрачный, в синеватой вязи зековских наколок. Говорили, сидел не то за разбой, не то за убийство. Допился до цирроза, умер тихо и быстро, а его семья, наконец, вздохнула с облегчением.

— Квартиру свою сдаю, — говорит Сашка. — К концу месяца могу выгнать жильцов и съехать. 

Глеб пожимает плечами. Ему все равно.

— Скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, — вдруг просит Сашка, — не могу, когда ты молчишь. Все детство был молчун, а сейчас так совсем…

Глеб пережевывает котлету, мясо жилистое, на языке оседает пленка холодного жира. 

— Делай как знаешь, тебе видней.

Сашка стискивает голову руками, жмурится. Уходит в туалет и долго блюет. 

Возвращается бледный и мокрый, допивает морс.

— На работу мне пора, — вдруг говорит он. — На трое суток. Как решишь, что да как, позвони.

Глеб кивает.

Сашка уходит в спальню, копошится там, выходит одетый и пахнущий одеколоном.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — говорит он после долгого молчания. — Правда рад, Вязин.

Глеб чувствует: Сашка не врет.

Он и вправду рад.

Магазинчика за углом, в который они бегали за хлебом, больше нет. Зато напротив через дорогу вырос целый супермаркет.

Глеб берет в руки корзинку, идет между рядами. Он насчитывает девять видов соевого соуса, шесть — майонеза. Даже пакеты с сахаром и те занимают четверть полки — разные упаковки, разные ценники. Глеб берет тот, что подешевле, кладет в корзину. Бумагу берет ту, что знакома — «Набережные Челны».

На кассе у него спрашивают про пакет и скидочную карту. Пакет у него с собой, а карты нет, и заводить он ее не собирается.

Выйдя из магазина, он курит на крыльце. Ловит неодобрительный взгляд охранника, отходит дальше. Люди проходят мимо него, в полупрозрачных пакетах еды на роту солдат. Куда им столько? 

Глеб привык к скромным сухпайкам или мутному вареву наподобие того, что дают в деревнях свиньям. В плену с едой было негусто, если находили в вареве размякшую корку хлеба — вгрызались жадно. Вкус хлеба будил воспоминания о прежней жизни.

Глеб возвращается в магазин, покупает булку хлеба и по дороге съедает всю корку. Вкусно.

У подъезда, в тени кустов, он видит Пал Палыча. Вид у него неважный — не то побили, не то покусали, все лицо в крови. Глеб проходит мимо, ловя краем уха тоскливый скулеж старика.

Он кладет сахар в кухонный шкаф, бумагу ставит на полку в туалете. Когда он выходит из подъезда, Пал Палыч все еще сидит под кустом, но уже не скулит, только раскачивается, обняв себя за плечи.

— Побили?

Пал Палыч вскидывает глаза — красно-желтые, как у всех пьянчуг, — и кивает.

— Побили.

— За что?

— Да кто их знает… за то, что бомж… 

Глеб присаживается рядом с Пал Палычем на корточки, в нос бьет запах перегара, аммиака и давно не мытого тела. Запах привычен и кажется ближе, чем запах одеколона и порошка.

— Давай посмотрю, — говорит он.

Палыч глядит в ответ недоверчиво, со страхом. Но все же дает себя осмотреть.

Били его явно палкой — кожа на виске содрана, а в открывшемся мясе виднеются деревянные занозки. Глеб достает из кармана пузырек с перекисью, льет на рану. Палыч мычит, матерится сквозь редкие зубы. 

— А-а-а! С-сука!..

— Терпи.

Палыч затыкается, Глеб обрабатывает куском бинта рану, выбирает из нее занозки. Наложив толстый слой мази, он бинтует старику плешивую голову. 

— Смотри-ка на меня.

Палыч поднимает на него мутноватый взгляд.

— Смотри на палец. Тошнит?

— Нет. Только больно очень.

— Пройдет. Сотрясения нет. Держи. — Глеб отдает Палычу остатки перекиси, тюбик с мазью и пачку бинтов. Порывшись в карманах, он вкладывает в грязную, растрескавшуюся ладонь кулек из газет — там приготовленные Тамарой котлеты.

— Спасибо, — с чувством говорит старик. — Дай Бог тебе здоровья и долгой жизни.

Глеб молча встает и уходит.

— Слушай… а это… водочки не найдется? — доносится до него голос взбодрившегося Палыча.

— Не найдется.

Палыч с сожалением прицокивает языком и разворачивает сверток.

Глеб уходит домой и ложится спать. 

Ему снится грязная чашка и кусок размякшего хлеба.

Сашка спит на диване, Егоркина комната пустует. Сын остается у бабки на даче, Глеб хотел бы, чтобы мальчик вернулся, но не просит об этом. Тамаре виднее.

Идет вторая неделя с его возвращения.

По вечерам они втроем молча ужинают, так же молча смотрят телевизор. Нестареющая ведущая новостей с первого канала говорит о том же, о чем говорила пять лет назад. Глеба мало интересуют политика и наводнения. Бездумно щелкая пультом, он натыкается на старый фильм о войне. Смотрит пару минут, как льется кровь и свистят пули, переключает. Войны он видел достаточно.

В полночь Сашка начинает расстилаться на диване, и Глеб уходит спать. Тамара не отказывает ему в близости, хотя скрип кровати наверняка слышен по всей квартире. Она по-прежнему вялая и безучастная, вновь отворачивается к стене сразу, как только Глеб заканчивает.

— Зря я вернулся, да?

Тамара не отвечает, только вздрагивают ее покатые плечи. Она плачет.

Глеб засыпает, ему вновь снится высота.

Сашка трахает его жену в ванной. За хлипкой дверью со смешным засовом, который можно выломать ударом ноги.

Глеб слышит их тяжелое дыхание сквозь гул стиральной машинки, сквозь щебет телевизора. Он подходит к двери ванной и приваливается к ней спиной.

Тамара негромко всхлипывает, Глеб знает, она так стонет, когда вот-вот кончит. Сашка что-то хрипит, Тамара охает. Наступает тишина.

Глеб уходит на кухню и наливает себе чай. Три ложки сахара, но чай все равно горчит.

Тамара спешно собирается и уходит на смену. Сашка избегает его взгляда, молча ест и тоже уходит на работу.

Глеб остается один.

Он листает Егоркины тетрадки — почерк неровный, с наклоном в левую сторону. Он и забыл, что сын левша. На полке над столом — кубки и грамоты. За активное участие в жизни класса, за второе место на межшкольном футбольном турнире, за волонтерство… У Егорки скоро день рождения.

Глеб помнит день, когда Тамару выписывали из роддома. Стояла страшная жара, он спарился в пиджаке, но упрямо не снимал. Ему все казалось, что Тамара должна увидеть его таким, в пиджаке и рубашке. Что сын впервые должен увидеть его именно таким.

Егорка был слегка недоношенным. Худеньким, с крошечным сморщенным лицом, весь в синеватых венах. Словно маленький старичок. Он кряхтел и смотрел на мир огромными синими глазами. Его, Глеба, синими глазами.

Егорка быстро набирал вес. У Тамары страшно болели соски, трескались, кровоточили. К концу первого года Егорка стал жизнерадостным толстым младенцем, как из рекламы памперсов. Правая грудь у Тамары чуть отвисла, а соски навсегда остались большими.

Глеб силится вспомнить, каково это — любить жену и сына.

Силится, но не может.

Он слишком долго был один. 

Глеб просыпается от пристального взгляда. Открывать глаза не спешит, смотрит внимательно из-под ресниц. Жизнь научила его осторожности.

Сашка сидит на полу, сгорбившись, привалившись круглой спиной к стене. Сидит и смотрит.

— Чего увидел?

Сашка вздрагивает, застигнутый врасплох, а потом отвечает:

— Тебя увидел.

— Интересно?

— Очень. Скучал я по тебе, Вязин, скучал. Ты ведь разом нас всех осиротил, когда пропал. Тому, Егорку, меня.

— И от тоски ты начал мою жену трахать? — спокойно спрашивает Глеб, садясь на кровати.

— От тоски. От страха. От похоти. Как-то само собой получилось. У меня никого. У Томы только мать старуха да сын малолетний. Томка три года кошмарами мучилась, ходила к врачу, пила таблетки. У нее от них волосы полезли и все в сон тянуло. Я запил по-черному, кое-как выбрался. Так и расписались.

Сашка поднимает правую руку, на безымянном пальце блестит кольцо. Он и не заметил…

— Я ж ее не попользовать на один раз… Я все по чести: Тому в жены, Егорку — усыновил. Тяжко ей одной сына тащить было, с заводской зарплатой шибко не пошикуешь. А я работящий, еще и квартиру сдаю. Живем как люди.

Глеб вспоминает плоский телевизор в зале, новую ванную, Егоркины книжки-игрушки. Живут как люди. А он мертвец.

Глеб растирает изуродованное шрамами плечо, мнет бок. Сломанные и плохо сросшиеся ребра привычно ноют. К дождю.

Сашка встает, присаживается рядом, заглядывает в глаза. С надеждой, как обычно смотрят пьянчуги, клянчащие на бутылку или уличные собаки.

— Ты же мне как брат был, Вязин. Самый родной человек.

Глеб вспоминает, как вступился однажды за Сашку перед его папашей. Ему тогда было шестнадцать, старший Шубин возвышался над ним на целую голову. Глеб успел дважды ударить его в голову и один раз в корпус. А потом Шубин знатно отделал его, Глеб потом пару дней в постели отлеживался, так кружилась голова.

Но для Сашки после этого он стал героем. Они и раньше были дружны, но после случившегося тот едва ли хвостом не вилял при виде него.

— Я уже не тот, Сашка. Другой совсем. Чужой, — делает попытку объяснить все то, что вертится в голове, Глеб. Куда там.

Сашка лишь улыбается виновато да несмело кивает на его плечо.

— Тяжело было?

— Терпимо.

— Я же за тобой хотел. Туда, на войну. А не взяли, по здоровью не прошел, видно знатно меня батя околачивал.

— Это хорошо, что не взяли. Людям такое вредно. У них от войны все людское внутри отбивает, — после долгого молчания говорит Глеб.

Сашка смотрит больными глазами и молчит.

Ему нечего ответить.

Глеб трахает Тамару. Сашка трахает Тамару.

Егорка возвращается от бабки. Глеба по-прежнему не узнает, сидит за столом тихой тенью, все время пропадает во дворе.

Август почти на исходе, Глеб вызывается сходить на рынок за учебниками.

— Бери подержанные, они такие же, как новые, но дешевле, — наставляет Тамара. 

Глеб кивает.

До рынка он идет пешком, не хочет потеть в душной маршрутке, да и не знает, какой ему номер нужен. Доходит за час, долго бродит между лотками, копается в ворохе книг. С каждым купленным учебником рюкзак за плечами становится чуточку тяжелее. Наконец потрепанный список заканчивается, Глеб купил все. Осталась мелочевка: тетрадки с машинами, дневник, ручки-карандаши, пачка фломастеров… Вроде бы все, ничего не забыл?

Глеб оглядывается, ищет глазами таких же, как он, — со списками в руках, следит, что они покупают. 

Вроде все.

Домой возвращается так же пешком, сгружает покупки на стол Егорке, пусть сам разберет. На плите начинают киснуть щи, Глеб ест суп, остатки убирает в холодильник. Щелкает пультом телевизора, смотрит в окно.

В морозилке потеет бутылка, Глеб глядит на нее с минуту, закрывает дверцу холодильника.

Спиться — дело нехитрое.

А пока надо что-то решать.

За окном отцветает ночь.

Рюкзаки плотно набиты, Тамара суетится с пластиковыми контейнерами.

— Вот тут бутерброды с докторской, а там, если что, еще хлеба, а тут огурцы, вроде не горькие…

Глеб убирает контейнеры в карман рюкзака, коротко прощается. Сашка мнется в коридоре, кивает Тамаре и выходит в подъезд.

— Когда хоть вас ждать-то? 

Глеб надевает кепку, опускает козырек пониже, закрывая глаза.

— Как управимся, вернемся.

Тамара закусывает губу, белый лоб прорезает тревожная морщина. Она молча кивает, ее глаза блестят непролитыми слезами.

Кажется, она все понимает. 

Но молчит.

Глеб благодарен ей за это.

Сашка водит потрепанную «тойоту». В салоне чисто, на сиденьях — плетеные чехлы. Глеб садится на пассажирское.

Они выезжают на трассу с рассветом и гонят на север. Дорога успокаивает. Редкие деревни сменяются густым лесом, полями, после заправки в салоне начинает пахнуть бензином.

Ближе к полудню радио хрипит, музыка затихает. Дальше они едут в тишине.

Тамара положила им еды на неделю. У них одна палатка и одно ружье на двоих. Коробка патронов.

Для их цели хватит с лихвой.

Они едут к озеру, до которого добирается редкий турист. Глеба по малолетству возил туда отец, пару раз они брали с собой и Сашку.

— Тут налево?

— Не, следующий. Помнишь, там еще два камня были таких приметных.

— А, точно, как пальцы.

Они сворачивают на проселочную дорогу, проезжают заброшенную деревню. С каждым километром дорога хиреет, наконец Сашка останавливает машину.

— Приехали. Дальше только на одиннадцатом маршруте.

Навьюченные рюкзаками, они бредут по давно нехоженой тропе. Полузаросшая, затянутая ветками и подлеском, она ведет их в лесной полумрак.

Глеб смахивает со лба пот, подтягивает лямки. Он быстро устает, его тело так и не оправилось от плена. 

И не оправится, наверное, никогда.

К озеру они выходят по сумеркам. Заеденные комарами, потные и уставшие, молча садятся на траву, смотрят на воду.

Хорошо.

Розжиг и газета делают свое дело — сыроватый хворост занимается тихим огнем. Палатка встает на утопленных в землю кольях, гудит насос надувного матраса. Спираль тлеет едко и дымно, разгоняя комаров.

Огурцы и вправду не горькие, сладкие, чуть перезревшие, с жестковатыми семенами. 

Глеб откидывается назад, смотрит в небо.

Здесь, в средней полосе, звезды блеклые и мелкие, даже за городом. Там, в горах, звезды были другие, сумасшедшие, яркие, словно кто-то щедрой рукой сыпанул по черному бархату битым стеклом.

Часть его все еще «там».

Словно забрали только тело, а душу оставили в тех горах за ненадобностью.

Сморенный дорогой и близостью огня, Глеб проваливается в сон. Беспокойный, поверхностный, он прерывается металлическим щелчком.

У Сашки отцовская двенадцатая «Сайга». Гладкоствольная, укороченная, хорошо смазанная — сразу видно, за ружьем следят. С такой можно пойти и за уткой, и за зайцем. И за человеком.

Глеб помнит, из Сашки плохой стрелок. Не тот глаз, не та рука, не тот нерв. Ему всегда не хватало выдержки. Да и прицельная дальность у «Саежки» хромает. Даже с чоковой насадкой кучность так себе.

Но тут дальность не нужна. Дуло смотрит в упор, можно не целиться, все равно попадет по корпусу. А дальше — контрольный, и дело сделано.

Только дуло пляшет, будто по пьянке.

Сашка поднимает бледное, мокрое от пота лицо. Он плачет. Утирает слезы рукавом, мотает головой.

На бледной шее — родимое пятно. Приметное. Обкусанным полумесяцем.

Как у Егорки.

— Зря слезы не лей, делай, что задумал.

Сашка жмурится, сглатывает шумно, вздыхает. Глеб понимает: в нем не хватит сил нажать на спусковой крючок, не та порода.

Глеб встает, подходит ближе. Отсвет догорающего костра вяло разгоняет темень, предрассветная луна серебрит близкую воду. 

Сашка протягивает ему карабин прикладом вперед.

— Сделай это, — просит он.

Глеб берет ружье, пальцы по старой памяти чутко и уверенно проходят все детали. «Саежка» маленькая, смешная после боевого, словно игрушечная. 

Он давно не держал в руках оружия. А ведь когда-то казалось, почти сросся со своей винтовкой, словно с женой. Даже след от ремня на плече — словно от обручального кольца.

А теперь ни жены, ни винтовки.

Ополовиненный он, неприкаянный.

— Я никому не сказал, что мы поехали, — шепчет Сашка. Его трясет, он потеет, как в бане. — Только Томка знает. Скажете, один уехал и пропал. Или что случайно застрелил, с уткой попутал. Там колонии дадут всего год, потом испытательный срок. Ты же у нас герой, с войны… может, вообще условным отделаешься.

Глеб нежно оглаживает ствол, кладет пальцы на спусковой крючок.

— Давай, ну? Давай же! А то обоссусь же…

Хорошо, что Сашку не взяли в армию. Таким, как он, не место на войне. 

Им место за баранкой. В постели с Тамарой. На родительском собрании в Егоркиной школе. В очереди нового супермаркета. У него наверняка и скидочная карта есть, и пакет он не носит с собой.

Сашка уместный здесь, на гражданке. Знает, что делать, куда идти.

Глеб понимает это остро.

Понимает и то, что сам он уже никогда не станет здесь своим.

Он опускает ружье. «Саечка» падает во влажную траву.

Еще темно, но неуемная птица уже заводит трель. Лес просыпается рано.

Над озером стелется сырой туман, костер догорел. Но холода нет, только жар близкой развязки.

Они сидят у воды, смотрят, как на востоке занимается рассвет. Оба знают, что это лишь оттянет неизбежное. И все же смотрят, не отводя глаз.

Небо наливается бледным, синеватым, в прожилках розового. Алеет стыдливо, румянится близким солнцем.

Одинокий выстрел звучит оглушительно, вода эхом разносит его над озером.

«Саечка» не дает осечки, кучность вблизи не так уж важна.

Утки заполошно срываются с мест, лес вскипает шорохом крыльев.

Наступает новый день.

Тома курит на кухне, пьет ледяную водку из морозилки. 

Не закусывает, только слизывает с губ сладко-соленые слезы. 

Дым дерет глотку, выедает глаза. Пепельница полная, а на душе пустота.

Альбом в ракушках лежит открытый. На страницах с кораблями — аккуратно вклеены фотографии. Одна из старой жизни — их последний с Глебом отпуск. Егорка еще маленький, обгоревший до красна, смотрит в камеру хмуро. Она еще молодая, худая, улыбчивая, с короткими курчавыми волосами. Глеб смуглый, плечистый, в белой майке. 

На другой фотографии — снимок из новой жизни. Первое сентября, Егорка в новеньком костюме, брюки чуть длинноваты, подшиты на скорую руку, брали на вырост. На фото она уже с длинными волосами, с запавшей морщиной на лбу, рядом — Саша. Тоже в костюме, с букетом гвоздик в руках для учительницы.

Тома наливает себе еще стопку, опрокидывает, не морщась.

В двери раздается шорох ключа. Рюмка летит на пол, но не разбивается. Тома ломает в пальцах сигарету, сжимает руки в кулак.

В коридоре слышатся шаги, звенит связка, тяжело опускается на пол рюкзак, шуршит одежда.

Тома встает из-за стола, нетвердой походкой пересекает кухню.

Из темноты коридора выступает знакомая фигура.

Тома всхлипывает и зажимает рот рукой, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос.

Он вернулся один.


End file.
